


Sounds

by sacheland



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, CA civil war trailer, Character Study, Freeform, M/M, Memories, Recovered Memories, Repressed Memories, Trailer Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 13:09:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5292062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sacheland/pseuds/sacheland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prominent memories Bucky listens to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sounds

His memories are vague.

As Bucky Barnes. As the Asset.

The prominent sounds he remembered.

The rumble of an engine. Sickly Steve’s huff of breath. The crease of newspapers.

His ma’s laughs. His sister shrill of happiness. His pa’s encouraging advice.

Sarah Rogers’s lulling talk. Night time conversation with Steve. Never ending coughs.

Clatter of beer bottles. Music and footsteps in the bar. The hiss of cigarettes.

The trigger. Whispering bullets. The bombs.

The shouts of Prisoners.

Dernier’s french words. Dum Dum Dugan's hoarse timbre. Morita’s jokes.

Howls of the Howling Commandos.

The soaring shield on the air. Peggy’s stride. Steve’s speaking on his ear.

The wreck of the train.

His yells of rage. His whimpers of pain. His prayers.

For Steve.

For the Howling Commandos.

For the world and everything it took.

For him.

To be free of this hell.

The emptiness of the Cryo. The sizzling of electricity. The pings of machines.

The creaks of his Arm.

Broken bridge. Winds and the Wings. His Arm tearing into the asphalt.

_Bucky?_

Broken glass. Broken Hellicarriers. Broken bones.

_'til the end of the line._

Rivers. Speeding cars. Crowd in the Museum.

_Do you remember me?_

Sirens. Gunshots. Metal against metal.

Amidst the falling debris, he listens to the scream,

Such heartbreaking, anguish sobs.

_Steve’s dead._

His voice.

**Author's Note:**

> Insomnia strikes again.
> 
> My [tumblr](http://sacheland.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
